Rio: Orígenes Ocultos (ROO)
by BlueDarkLight-BBF
Summary: Esta es solo una historia, narrada desde un cierto ángulo por nuestro amigo Blu... Basándose en una vida llena de problemas, engaños, traiciones... Y sobre todo, secretos oscuros y siniestros que envuelven la vida de él. Descubrirá además, cosas inusuales e increíbles... (Rating T, hasta nuevo aviso)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**MUY POCOS ME CONOCERÁN, PERO ANTERIORMENTE ME DENOMINABA "RECINOS LTD"... PERO BUENO, NO TENGO PLANEADO EXTENDER TODA ESTA PLÁTICA... TODO LO DIRÉ EN MI BIO... MIENTRAS TANTO SOLAMENTE QUIERO DECIR, QUE LANZO EL BANDERILLADO, PARA COMENZAR CON MI CARRERA DE FICS... Y LÓGICAMENTE LO HARÉ USANDO UN FIC QUE LO INICIÉ Y ME DIO PROBLEMAS DURANTE DOS AÑOS... AHORA, QUIENES CONOCIERON Y LEYERON DICHO FIC, SOLAMENTE LES DIRÉ QUE DESPUÉS DE LEER ESTO Y PASEN AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, SE SORPRENDERÁN DE ALGUNOS "CAMBIOS" QUE HICE. NO SE ASUSTEN, NO MUERDO ;)**

**BLUE DARK LIGHT-BBF**


	2. Capitulo 1

En alguna parte desconocida de este mundo, en alguna parte remota para nuestros ojos... Dentro de un cuarto oscuro, sin puertas ni ventanas; estaba un guacamayo azul, sentado en una mesa, junto a una lámpara de escritorio, iluminando la zona en donde estaba un libro con hojas en blanco. Ésta ave, se inclinó para tomar un bolígrafo, mientras dejaba ver su identidad entre la penumbra... Posee una cresta de sólo tres plumas, un penacho de plumas en su cuello y ojos castaños. Se acomodó bien, mientras dejaba sus alas recostarse en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a escribir sobre el papel...

—_«"... Sé que es extraño... Cuando alguien te hace daño, a veces piensas en no perdonarlo, en desear en el peor de los destinos, incluso en verlo muerto. Pero para mí y para muy pocos, todo ser necesita del perdón, aprender a amar al enemigo, ponerse en sus zapatos e imaginar que ellos te agradecerán y algún día te ayudarán. Pensé y ordené todo lo que me ha pasado, y lo que a veces pensamos que todas las cosas que queremos deberían de ser como nosotros imaginamos, jamás se volverá reales. En esta historia, jamás me imaginé que después del accidente del avión, salvando al ave que amo... y deshaciéndome de Nigel, no pensé que él me ayudaría a aclarar mi pasado... Un pasado lleno de misterios, de preguntas, de cosas que me cambiaría... para siempre... Me atrevo a decir: "Todos tus amigos se,volverán enemigos, tus enemigos serán amigos; el ser que mas te odia...,te amara, mientras que el que te amaba con anhelo, te deseara verte morir..."_

_Mi nombre es Christ Blu Gunderson... Y narraré una historia, mi historia..."»_

Después de escribir eso, Blu comenzó a excavar en sus pensamientos, para luego guiar el bolígrafo en el papel, sin dudar en nada de lo que estaba escribiendo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue Dark Ligh – BBF presenta...**

**Orígenes Ocultos**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 1: El inicio.**

El comienzo de nuestra historia, no es un comienzo feliz como cualquier otra que se conozca, esta historia comienza desde que Nigel es lanzado fuera del avión con un extintor, al instante que es golpeado y desplumado casi de todo su cuerpo, pudiéndose sostener en un de las alas... Solo para observar como Perla y Blu caían al vacío. Eso realmente no le preocupaba, simplemente porque las aves azules caerían en el agua; en cambio él caería junto con el avión hacia el suelo... Iba a morir de manera cruel. Después de unos momentos, solo se observaba un avión caer en picada, hasta perderse entre los grandes árboles que cubren la selva; solo para levantar una bola de fuego y luego un denso humo negro. El avión chocó en el corazón de la selva, fue una explosión de gran proporción pero que no dañó seriamente la selva o haya provocado algún incendio; no hubo heridos ni afectados, bueno; siempre hay excepciones...

* * *

Hace tres días, o quizás mas, que deambula una cacatúa moribunda, desplumada y mal herida; sin fuerzas para seguir caminando pero obligado a huir por los incesantes acosos de Mauro y su banda de Titíes. En su camino, sus pensamientos se revelaban como sueños, su conciencia lo humillaban y la culpa lo volvía mas infeliz.

—_«"¡Maldita mi suerte...! ¡Maldita sea a todas las aves, en especial a ese miserable pajarraco azul... !, ¡hace mucho que contrabando y jamás me sucedió semejante barbaridad!. Ahora no sé que hacer, mi dueño Marcel ha desaparecido, no sé donde me encuentro; estoy herido, cansado... ¡ya estoy cansado de esto...! Cuando me recupere, lo primero que haré será desplumar a ese maldito de Blu y a su noviecita... ¡Pagarán muy caro por lo que me han hecho!"» _

... Después de tanto caminar, sin conocer rumbo alguno, de repente comenzó a escuchar unas incesantes voces; pensó por un momento que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero al seguir avanzando esas voces cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, tanto que pudo escuchar parte de sus conversaciones. Pensó que a lo mejor eran humanos, así que avanzó más rápido para ver de quienes se trataba; pero para su sorpresa no eran voces de personas, sino de aves. Sin pensarlo, rápidamente se escondió entre el follaje de un arbusto, los miraba sin ser detectado, lejos de la mirada de los demás. Escuchaba lo que ese grupo de aves discutían, para su sorpresa no era nada mas ni nada menos que lo que pasó del secuestro de los contrabandistas. La noticia se expandió muy rápido, era la noticia del momento, en el cual un guacamayo vence a la temible cacatúa y salva a todas las aves amigas de un futuro incierto... Blu es descrito como un héroe.

Nigel comenzó a marearse de todo lo que escuchaba, las voces retumbaban en su cabeza, la tortura de su humillación era cruel... Pero todo eso cambiaría drásticamente, cuando de repente, una espatulada rosada aterriza atrás de él y sin piedad lo patean y lo tiran al suelo, mientras lo golpeaban de forma cruel con su pico, luego la espatulada lo apresa con su pata y rápidamente lo carga en el aire, para luego lanzarlo sin piedad contra un árbol, a la vista de medio mundo mientras observan a la miserable cacatúa caer hacia el suelo. Nigel jadeaba del dolor, su abdomen sangraba y su pico estaba lastimado, lo peor es que una de sus alas desplumadas estaba rota, así que no tenía mucha defensa. Nigel trataba de levantarse con mucha dificultad, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que una multitud de aves enfurecidas se dirigían donde él estaba; en ese momento, supo conocer lo que era el miedo, el ser acorralado mientras imaginaba su cruel final...

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya...! ¡Miren nada más, a quién tenemos de invitado! —Dijo socarronamente un guacamayo amarillo—Hicistes un grave error en venir hasta acá, nos has hecho la vida imposible... ¡A todos...! ¡Ahora nos desquitaremos de todo lo que nos has hecho vivir, durante mucho tiempo!.

—Si tan sólo no estuviera en estas circunstancias, ya te hubiera cortado esa lengua... Pero no tengo ni las fuerzas para seguir caminando, no me importa lo que van a hacerme, si tengo que morir, pues lo haré pero dándoles la cara, para que digan que hasta en mis últimos momentos no fui cobarde...—Nigel desperdició sus energías en hablar frente a sus agresores, se arrodilló para observar al cielo, jadeando del miedo de lo que se avecinaba...—_«"... Si tengo que morir, pues será con la poca dignidad y honor que me queda, ya lo perdí todo no tengo nada para seguir luchando... Siempre estuve solo desde que el destino decidió traicionarme y convertirme en esto... Al menos descansaré en paz..."» _

Nigel se quedó dentro de sus recuerdos, por primera vez tenía miedo, fue finalmente derrotado después que muchos trataron de hacerlo, pero no por eso se dejaría humillar. Su impotencia y su estado lo obligan a estar firme, esperando su muerte.

... Cerró los ojos mientras extendía sus alas desplumadas y lastimada, sin tener que ocultar más su desnudez, mientras escuchaba incesantes aleteos y gritos de guerra; todas las aves se lanzaron hacia la cacatúa indefensa y derrotada, para terminar con su miserable vida... Nigel respiraba rápido y agitado, esperando el primer golpe que se avecinara; cuando escuchó que los gritos y el alboroto cesaron sin explicación alguna, al mismo tiempo que una voz gritaba desde el cielo, tratando de impedir que sucediese lo peor. Esa voz aterrizó frente a él, interponiéndose frente a la bandada de aves furiosas y sedientas de venganza... Nigel quiso saber quién había impedido su merecido destino, abrió lentamente sus ojos, solamente para llevarse la sorpresa de tener frente a él, al guacamayo que lo humilló y lo hizo sufrir... Estaba sorprendido, no sabía que decir o explicar el porqué ese guacamayo lo estaba defendiendo...—_«"¿Pero qué rayos está pasando...? ¡No es posible que el fuese capaz de hacer esto... No! ¡Qué estas haciendo... Blu!"»_

... Blu había llegado y se había interpuesto entre Nigel y la multitud, extendió sus alas para evitar el avance de la manifestación de aves, al instante que trataba de razonar con ellas...

—¡... Alto! ¡Que están haciendo!—dijo Blu, gritando frente a la multitud.

—¡Queremos venganza por el daño y el sufrimiento que nos causo esa ave repugnante... ! ¿Dinos, Por qué lo proteges...? Él te hizo daño, al igual que todos sufrimos por sus males... ¡Deberías de comprendernos... lo que hacemos es justo!—dijo el mismo sujeto azulamarillo que amenazó a Nigel, entre toda la multitud...

—¡... Por eso mismo, porque es justo.! Sé que Nigel les ha hecho mucho daño a ustedes, a mí y a mi compañera... ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que llegar a estos niveles tan bajos y despreciables...!.¡No...! ¡No sería justo quitarle la vida, a pesar de todo el daño que ha hecho... Nos estaríamos comportando como él, nos volveríamos igual a él!. No estoy dispuesto a mancharme de sangre por quitar mi despecho, no quiero ser parte de esto...—Dijo Blu, seriamente ante la expectación sorprendida y dejó a todo mundo pensando.

—¡... Pero eso nos hará sentir mejor y seguros que ese desgraciado no seguirá haciendo más daño! Él jamás tendrá el perdón de nosotros, el no merece oportunidad alguna... ¡Ya es un pobre infeliz, míralo, él desea más la muerte que el rechazo y la humillación de todos!—dijo un guacamayo rojo escarlata... Blu suspiró mientras negaba lo que dijo el ave, se sentía culpable de ser el responsable de las condiciones de Nigel y aunque sentía desconfianza y odio en él, todo eso lo omitió de su corazón...

—Lo se... Estoy consciente de eso y sé que se merece todo esto por el daño que ha ocasionado... Pero sin importar lo aberrante que él haya hecho a lo largo de su vida, la solución no es esta; dejemos que el destino se encargue de darle su lección y su castigo, nosotros solo nos queda observar y de ser posible darle una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para reflexionar y tratar de cambiar. Además, a mí no me interesa lo que me haya hecho él, cualquiera puede hacerlo o talvez peor...—Blu volteó su cuerpo para ver mejor al indefenso de Nigel, incrédulo de lo que sus conductos auditivos captaban del argumento del Spix...—Pero sin importar cuanto daño me ha ocasionado, yo siempre le daré mi perdón y no guardaré rencor alguno... No sabemos si los siguientes fuéramos nosotros...

Nigel observó cómo Blu mostró una cálida sonrisa, al instante que comenzó a marearse y perder el conocimiento, lo único que supo, fue que imaginó a Blu brillar como un ángel... Hasta que literalmente perdió la conciencia que lo que ocurrió después...

* * *

—¡Blu, no necesito de tu ayuda...! ¡Nooo...!

Nigel despertó de golpe, desorientado y sin saber en donde se encontraba. Estaba observando el cielo falso de un edificio, al instante que trataba de recuperarse emocionalmente y averiguar en donde estaba. Ladeó su cabeza para darse cuenta que estaba reposado en un suave colchón, dentro de una especie de cuna... Ladeó para ver a otro lado, solo para darse cuenta que habían aparatos que medían incesante su pulso y su respiración. Trató de verse a sí mismo, pero al hacerlo un dolor punzante lo retorció hasta en el alma, jadeaba al mismo tiempo que los aparatos revelaban su acelerado pulso; trató de verse de reojo, solo para darse cuenta que estaba vendado en una de sus alas y en su abdomen, y sobre su desnudo pecho tenía un sensor que medía su respiración y latidos...

—¡Oh no... Eso no ha sido un sueño! ¡Estoy en la clínica...! ¿Pero en cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

... Nigel se encontraba recuperándose en el Centro de Conservación, el mismo lugar donde secuestró a los guacamayos azules. Había despertado después de semanas de incesantes curaciones y cirugías, sus heridas fueron curadas pero el dolor era insoportable... Pasó su inconsciencia en una cuna, en el área de recuperación, débil y adolorido. A pesar de su estado no podía estar despierto, el dolor lo terminaría matando, así que los médicos evitan eso acudiendo a las drogas.

... Pasaron los días, los doctores se lo llevan de vez en cuando para practicarle exámenes, otros practican curaciones en sus lesiones; Nigel se había percatado que las demás aves que lo conocían, lo observaban con miedo o con odio, pero no obstante; eso no evitó que las burlas estuviesen al día, cada día iban en aumento, hasta tal punto de agredirlo al estar en cama...

* * *

En este preciso día, Nigel estaban aburrido en la cama, se acobijaba para ocultar su parcial desnudez y para alejarse de la vista de sus bravucones... Pero eso no evitaba seguir pensando en lo que dijo Blu, sus palabras hicieron eco en su memoria, sus razonamientos no servían para nada... Obvio, la pregunta podría ser... ¿Porqué lo hizo?

—_«"¡... El amor es para los débiles! ¡no lo necesito...! Pero aún no me explico porqué lo hizo. Blu debería de tener presente el daño que le ocasioné, debería de sentir rencor y odio por haber lastimado a su noviecita... Con todo ese daño que le ocasioné, obviamente en mis condiciones me hubiera matado, o me hubiera dejado morir a mi suerte. No comprendo... No comprendo porque pasé una etapa de mi vida de la manera que ningún ave pudiera imaginar, no existía el perdón y la misericordia, no existía ni siquiera el derecho a vivir, dia a dia me declaraba muerto... Pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora no sé, me llegó un recuerdo al ver a Blu hacer eso, realmente no lo creo, pero no quiero profundizar más en mi vida pasada... Los viejos recuerdos volverían a lastimarme, y todo por culpa de un supuesto amigo, es irónico pero Blu se comportó como alguien que conocí hace mucho..."»_

Nigel había profundizado tanto en su mente, que rápidamente se había puesto triste, porque viejos recuerdos surgían de su pasado, no sabemos realmente lo que oculta, me imagino que no ha de ser nada bueno. Sin que se diera cuenta, una persona de bata blanca y lentes lo desenvuelve y sin preguntar lo agarra y le inyecta un sedante, cayendo rápidamente en un profundo sueño. Tulio, se lo lleva junto con otros colegas hacia un cubículo, para examinar a profundidad su situación... Pasaron las horas y nadie salía de ese misterioso lugar; no tan lejos un guacamayo de Spix observaba impaciente desde un estante, con la intención de ver lo que sucedía con la cacatúa, ya ha pasado mucho desde que la puerta del cubículo estaba cerrada.

Pasaron las horas de impaciente espera, el día se preparaba para dar su despedida con el creciente crepúsculo; Blu se había impacientado mucho de tanto esperar y también porque se había percatado que dejó a solas a Perla, su Dulcinea... La puerta había sido abierta, Nigel estaba inconsciente sobre los brazos de una linda doctora carioca, mientras que Tulio y el resto se daban un respiro mientras se preparaban para retirarse hacia sus casa, se había hecho tarde, pasaron mucho tiempo con la cacatúa. Tulio se dio cuenta que Blu estaba sobre un estante, supo el porqué estaba ahí así que extiende su brazo para llamar la atención a Blu de aterrizar sobre él, al mismo tiempo que ambos se dirigían hacia donde estaba reposando Nigel, observando cómo este dormía...

—Blu, quisiera ser portador de buenas noticias, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera... Los resultados no son alentadores, se recuperara, pero... —Dijo Tulio, haciendo que Blu emitiera un chillido de preocupación, queriendo saber más, Tulio siguió con su confesión, frustrado y triste como si no hubiera logrado su objetivo...—... Los daños que sufrió en sus alas, sus heridas lastimaron mucho sus tendones, pensamos que esta última cirugía lo salvaría, pero no pudimos hacer nada por el...

Tulio deja a Blu sobre una mesa cercana al mismo tiempo que él se sienta en una silla, mientras se quitaba los anteojos y se frotaba los ojos del cansancio—Lo siento Blu, pero esa cacatúa no volverá a volar, para siempre. Hice todo lo que pude, usé todo tipo de recursos, pero todo nuestros esfuerzos para nada.

Es comprensible por lo que pasa Tulio, él es un ornitólogo, su deber es salvar vidas de aves; pero cuando pasa este tipo de situaciones, la frustración y sus preguntas de lo que hicieron mal los deprime, es como si un doctor pierde a un paciente a plena cirugía... Blu se acerca donde estaba él, posando en su hombro, y cariñosamente lo acaricia en una de sus mejillas con su pico, para atraer su atención. Tulio al sentir esa expresión de amistad, rápidamente se pone las gafas y se levanta de la silla, con Blu junto a él...

—¿Sabes Blu...? A veces me imagino la suerte que Linda tuvo al conocerte, no es salvaje pero eres muy juguetón y levantas los ánimos... No diría lo mismo por Perla, ella siempre trata de agredir a mis compañeros a pesar que esté lastimada. Por perla no te preocupes, su ala se recuperará en un mes, tendrás todo ese tiempo para pensarlo bien Blu, ya que después los liberaremos a ambos en su nuevo hogar... Linda razonó y se dio cuenta que es lo mejor para tí y para tu especie. Por ahora, es hora que vuelvas donde Perla, para que sigas entablando un poco más de amistad...—Dijo Tulio, mientras guiñaba un ojo frente a Blu, haciendo que éste se ruborizara.

Tulio sale del cuarto de recuperación apagando tras él la luz... Olvidando cerrar la puerta. Blu estaba emocionado al tener que regresar donde estaba Perla, pero la situación de Nigel no escapaba de su mente; se preocupaba en la forma en que él lo sabría... Destrozaría moralmente a Nigel.

* * *

Blu regresó de nuevo en el aviario, el mismo lugar donde conoció a Perla, la puerta de la escotilla se abrió frente a él, mientras felizmente alzó vuelo y exploraba la selva falsa desde arriba...

—_"«¡No había entendido porqué Perla se sentía libre volando...! ¡Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mágico que se siente estar en el aire, observar desde otro punto la tierra, flotar sin miedo a caer! ¡Es por eso que Perla valora mucho esto al igual que todas las aves de por aquí... Al fin me siento completo, me siento como una verdadera ave!"»_

Dejó de seguir pensando, acordándose que tiene que buscar a alguien especial... Sigilosamente y sin ser detectado, encuentra la morada donde residía Perla para ver cómo estaba; aterriza al borde del hueco, pudiendo observar a lo lejos el cuerpo reposado de su princesa, dormida en el nido al mismo tiempo que reposaba la férula que imposibilitaba el vuelo. Blu no pudo evitar ser hipnotizado por su belleza, el brillo de sus plumas cautivaban sus sentidos, su silueta lo dejaba embriagado, no evitaba enamorarse apasionadamente de ella. Blu quiso sorprenderla en su estado, pero se descuidó y pisoteó la maleza que cubría el nido, haciendo que esta se desquebrajara e hiciera ruido, tampoco contaba que Perla estaba adormitada...

Perla estaba adormitada en el nido, cuando escuchó esos pasos acercarse hacia ella, levemente abre sus bellos ojos turquesa, sorprendiéndose por la grata compañía que tendría...

—¿Perla... Te desperté? Digo... Lo siento, no quise despertarte...—dijo Blu, preocupado de lo que diría Perla...

—¡No te preocupes, solamente había cerrado los ojos para descansarlos...!—dijo Perla, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, teniendo cuidado de su lastimada ala; para recibir a Blu en la morada...—... Y cuéntame Blu ¿Dónde has estado? Pasé todo el día esperándote, es que me aburro estando encerrada en este lugar, tanto que pensaba que te habías largado de aquí...

—¿Qué...? ¡Yo no haría eso contigo...! Digamos que estaba haciendo algunos asuntos pendientes... —dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su garra, para no decirle lo que realmente estaba haciendo...—... Mientras paseaba por ahí... Echando un pequeño vistazo a la ciudad y a la selva...

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya, me alegro por ti... Estas disfrutando mucho, ya que puedes volar...!—dijo Perla, con sarcasmo y fingiendo una sonrisa, para ocultar su desagrado y su resentimiento. Blu se dio cuenta de ese cambio de tono, así que quiso averiguar más de su comportamiento... Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca donde estaba ella, suavemente la rodea con sus alas y juntos se sientan al borde del nido; Perla no quería observarlo a la cara, supuso que descubrió su estado y trataba de ocultar su problema... Blu se dio cuenta de eso, así que mejor perdió la vista para otra parte, mientras su voz cuestionaba a su princesa...

—Perla, te he notado un poco molesta y triste últimamente, no me atrevo a discutir contigo porque sé lo que eres capaz; pero eso ya no me interesa... Dime Perla, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?.

El silencio predominó por unos instantes, Perla suspiraba mientras bajaba su mirada, con tristeza en su rostro; hasta que su dulce voz resonó entre la pareja...—No se Blu, todo ha salido mal... ¡Mírame... Estoy aquí con mi ala rota, encerrada en esta jaula y sin posibilidad de salir y lo peor de todo es que presiento que no volveré a volar de nuevo...! Mientras que tú, disfrutas de la libertad que te dan los humanos, disfrutas de poder volar, de poder ser libre al fin...

—¡Perla, no te preocupes...! Tulio dijo que la lesión de tu ala no es grave, lo cual volverás a volar dentro de un mes... O hasta que te recuperes completamente, para que así puedan liberarte en la selva...

—¡Yo no confió en este Julio... Como sea! ¡Simplemente porque todos los humanos son iguales de mentirosos y traicioneros... Igualmente con toda las aves, no sabes cuando te atacarán sin que te hayas dado cuenta!—dijo Perla de forma mordaz, Blu se molestó y quiso meterse en ese asunto...

—¡No Perla...! Creo que es hora de tocar ese tema, ¿no lo crees?. Deberías de esforzarte para aprender a confiar en alguien. Es cierto, algunos son malos, pero otros son buenos, como Tulio y Linda que trabajan por mantenernos a nosotros y al resto de las aves en buenas condiciones, ayudan sin pensar en quién... Trata por lo menos en confiar en mí, yo los conozco, sé cómo piensan... Es una gran ventaja para poder enfrentarlos...

—¡No trates de convencerme Blu, no lo lograrás...! Yo sé porqué te digo esas cosas, tú no has sufrido como yo en tu adolescencia. Aunque has pasado parte de tu infancia con un humano, yo pasé sufriendo de todo lo que perdí hace mucho, por culpa de ellos; ¡no lograré olvidar todo lo que me hicieron... ¡Por culpa de ellos yo lo perdí todo!—dijo Perla, enojada a sí misma y buscando dejar de seguir hablando acerca de eso... Blu se levanta, inercialmente Perla se da cuenta y también lo hace; pensando que de alguna manera lo había molestado... Blu se pone frente a ella, mientras observa su hermoso rostro, lleno de angustias...

—Perla, hagamos esto... Si quieres te puedo acompañar en todo momento, cuando estés con Tulio en tu tratamiento, no me separaré para que veas que siempre estarás protegida ante lo que pase. Neciamente buscaré la manera de convencerte para que puedas confiar de ellos, si lo haces ellos incluso podrán liberarte por unos momentos en la clínica, para que puedas quitarte el estrés...

—¿Oye? ¿Que no es prohibido que tú entres cuando esté en mi tratamiento...? Tulio te lo ha dicho desde un principio...

—Lo sé, pero si tengo que resistir o entrar de escondidas... O también puede funcionar rompiéndome mi pata para entrar junto a tí, pues tomaré ese riesgo...

Blu sonrió un poco, carcajeando a sus adentros por lo que había dicho; Perla no pudo creer lo que decía. Sin pensarlo, se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza y cariño con su única ala buena, Blu estaba atónito por lo que había pasado, no sabía ni qué decir, se había sonrojado por la acción de Perla...

—¡Blu...!¡Eres el mejor amigo que he conocido...! ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero!

—¡Descuida... Estaré contigo por siempre...!—Dijo Blu, al instante que Perla aflojaba su agarre y se miraban a los ojos, lo que no sabía ella, es que Blu sentía algo más que amistad; Perla lo tenía presente, pero temía tocar ese punto... Blu la observa con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se acordó de algo que debió preguntarle, sino hasta ahora...

—Perla, me preguntaba... ¿Has pensado que harás cuando te liberen en la selva... Volver a tu hogar?—dijo Blu, mientras dudaba de haberle preguntado eso... Hasta que Perla alza su voz al encontrar una buena respuesta...

—¡Qué preguntas haces Blu, deberías de haber comprendido desde que aprendistes a volar! ¡Lo primero que haré es volar y ser libre como era en un principio, sin compromiso, ni reglas...! Aunque tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que debo atender primero; pero aún así estaré en el refugio más grande para toda las aves… el cielo!—Dijo Perla con alegría y gozo, respirando hondo mientras cerraba por un momento sus ojos para imaginar ese momento tan esperado para ella...

El macho escuchó todo eso, pero sus recuerdos se rebobinaron y lo llevaron justo en el momento en que tuvo esa discusión con Perla, en aquella noche donde se liberaron de las cadenas, para poder ser libres e independientes los dos. Luego se acordó del momento en que juntos cayeron hacia el abismo, sin esperanzas... Hasta que un beso pudo salvarlos de milagro...— _«"Todo esto no hubiera pasado por mi culpa, si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, Perla jamás se hubiera lastimado de su ala... Pero tampoco habría fijado el amor que siento... Perla es feliz con lo que tiene, creo que no hay espacio para el amor en ella..."» _—Blu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su tristeza invadió su alegría y comenzó a deprimirlo. Perla se había percatado de la tristeza que Blu poseía, así que dejó su celebración para después, llamó su atención acomodando todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda del macho mientras con sus alas lo envuelve tiernamente... Blu se sorprendió ante la acción de Perla, saliendo de su trance...

—¿Blu? ¿Qué te pasa, porqué de repente tienes esa cara...? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, no te preocupes... Solo es que me siento culpable por todo lo que ha pasado...

—¿Culpable? ¡Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, simplemente son cosas que pasan...! Pero ya dime, ¿que te ocurre...?—Perla estaba preocupada por Blu, su tristeza tenia una causa que ella desconoce, así que trata de ver la manera de ayudarlo... No fue sino hasta que Blu decidió hablar...

—Perla, ¿no te das cuenta?; si no te hubiera dicho todo eso, aquella noche cuando nos quitamos las cadenas de nuestras patas, nada de esto hubiera pasado, no estuvieras aquí, con tu ala rota... Me siento culpable por todo esto que ocasioné...

Blu se separó del agarre de Perla mientras le daba la espalda, dejándola sorprendida y preocupada... Perla recordó ese fatídico momento, comprendió rápidamente el porqué Blu se sentía así...

—No Blu, nada de esto es por tu culpa, tú no tuvistes nada que ver porque yo lo inicié todo... No supe qué decirte, te dije aquello porque en verdad se me había ocurrido en el momento, no pensé que te lastimaría tanto; pero me di cuenta cuando Nigel me había capturado, hasta ese momento pude abrir mis ojos der lo que había provocado...—dijo Perla, quien estaba triste al confesar su error, se sentía miserable a sí misma. Blu se exaltó, observó de nuevo a Perla, esta vez con sus ojos enjuagados en lágrimas, con la mirada hacia el suelo... A Perla le dolió verlo así, la conciencia remordía sin piedad, la culpa comenzó a invadir su juicio...

—... En verdad lo lamento Blu, lamento haberte dicho esto, haberte insultado... sin pensarlo te había lastimado, te hice sentir mal y solamente pude ver lo que hice cuando Nigel me capturó. Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, no estaría en este lío, pero no hubieras pasado un mal rato y...—Perla había dicho todo eso, con culpa en su voz, pero la voz de Blu interrumpió su comentario hasta poder poner atención en lo que diría... Observó que Blu sonrió, al instante que levanta su mirada para dejar mostrar sus ojos castaños de ternura...

—…Si no hubiera sido por eso Perla, nunca hubiera conocido al ave más hermosa de todo Rio. ¡Nunca hubiera aprendido a volar, nunca hubiera tenido toda esta aventura...! ¡Nunca hubiera tenido a los más grandes y extravagantes amigos!. Y sobre todo, nunca me hubiera fijado tan rápido en tí.

Perla se quedó sin palabras, reacciona después de tratar de aclarar lo último que dijo… — Blu, ¿es en serio...? Pues, no se que decirte; y dime Blu... ¿A qué te refieres cuando dijstes que... te habías fijado en mí?—Perla estaba feliz de haber escuchado eso, sentía que Blu tenía algo más que decir, así que sonrió mientras lo miraba con mucho cariño, esperando respuesta alguna...

Blu quiso decir algo más, pero la mirada cautivadora de su princesa lo había atrapado en un trance emocional indeciso. Sin preguntar ni siquiera a él mismo, lentamente se acercó hasta donde estaba Perla, para tomarla suavemente de los hombros y mirar sus ojos de Corindón cristalizados en azul. Perla trataba de llamar la atención, pero el aliento de su macho la embriagó, al mismo tiempo que es atraída y sus alas rodean todo su torso, pegando mutuamente sus cuerpos. Ambos cerraron lentamente sus ojos, mientras cada quién se acercaba por su cuenta. Fue sino hasta que juntos sintieron sus picos reencontrarse, lentamente cayendo bajo los efectos de un tierno beso, un segundo beso entre la pareja. Fue tanta la pasión que profundizaban más, sus respiraciones eran profusas e inestables, sentían sus latidos mutuamente y sus lenguas practicaban una danza de cortejo... Un beso de cortejo. Ambos no se pudieron evitar manosease y sentirse el uno al otro, sus cuerpos pedían auxilio de oxígeno, pero sus mentes estaban en blanco, no les importaría dejar esta vida por un beso...

Al cabo de varios minutos, el beso se deshizo por falta de aire, ambos se mantenían en un fuerte abrazo, no había espacio ni para guardar intimidad. Perla volvió a verlo, volvió a sentir su calor, sus picos volvieron a encontrarse de cerca; y la emoción que mantenía, provocó que se llenara de puro elíxir de amor, su voz era reducido a susurros de pasión...

—Blu... ¿Aún no me has contestado la pregunta... Lo olvidas?

Blu estaba en las mismas condiciones que Perla, estaba literalmente hipnotizado del puro éxtasis del amor, en su mente aún no se creía que hubiera hecho eso, pero eso lo olvida con el simple hecho de tener a Perla en sus alas, eso lo llenaba de valor y desaparecía la timidez en él...

—Déjame ver... ¡Por supuesto!, realmente no me había fijado en tí... Si no todo lo contrario, me enamoré de tí.

—Blu... ¡Has tardado más en decírmelo que en demostrármelo!. Fueras otro macho te hubiera dado una gran golpiza... Pero no puedo ¿sabes?, porque yo, desde que te conocí y bueno por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, y a pesar que somos realmente distinto, pues... El beso que te dí cuando caímos al vacío, no fue por el momento... Sino porque de no haberlo hecho, hubiera perdido la oportunidad de demostrarte, lo enamorada que estuve de tí.

Blu se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sus emociones rebalsaron, sus pensamientos explotaron de alegría, su corazón latía hasta tal punto de explotar... Lo que pensaba que no sucedería, sucedió y de la mejor manera...

—Perla, te amo y no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, este sentimiento que tengo por ti no cambiará para siempre, quiero pertenecerte, quiero ser tu esclavo... ¿Me das la esperanza de una oportunidad...?

—Blu, pero con una pequeña condición...

—¿Cuál es? — indagó Blu.

—Pues… que serás siempre mi mascota para toda la vida, mi hermoso Blu… mientras yo sea tu mascota y tú la mía... No habrá nada que pueda opacar lo que sentimos... ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Blu asintió en afirmación a su propuesta, mientras volvían juntos a profundizar en otro beso, pero eso los obligó a adentrarse hasta el centro del nido; sin soltar sus picos se acostaron y sus caricias eran más frecuentes y más apasionadas, comenzaban a jadear mientras juntos exploraban sus cuerpos... Blu estaba sobre Perla, mientras acicalaba sus plumas y mordía apasionadamente su piel, Perla gemía, mientras era acallada por los incesantes besos de su príncipe...

Blu y Perla, dos aves con vidas y actitudes opuestas, vencidos por el amor. Esta noche se volvería la mejor de todas, inolvidable y apasionada para los dos; ya que sellaron su amor y firmaron sus compromisos, en medio de la lujuria, el placer y el amor; ese amor que jamás seria derrumbado por el resto de sus vidas...

* * *

... Pero sin que nadie lo notara, sin que nadie se diera cuenta... Sin imaginarse ambos tórtolos que sus pasiones fueron vistas por alguien no invitado.

Entre un vidrio espejo que separa el habitad del cuarto de control y vigilancia, estaban funcionando todos los monitores, las CPU grabaron todo el momento amoroso que tuvieron Blu y Perla, desde varios ángulos y sentidos... Mientras un ser estaba observándolos detenidamente, se oía que jadeaba, pero no eran jadeos de odio ni de venganza, ni mucho menos de perversión... Sino que esos jadeos, eran de tristeza y sufrimiento... Parece que ese desconocido, recordaba momentos el cual, ocasionaban una nostalgia inmensa en su corazón, sollozando y derramando lágrimas en la mesa, cerca de donde son iluminadas sus fuertes y agudas garras, cuyo plumaje blanco vestían sus tarsos...

* * *

**... Y de aquí, comienza la historia, escrita por Blu y difundida por BDL-BBF. Les aseguro que si esos tórtolos conocieran un poco acerca de la seriedad y la honestidad, pues evitarían un sinnúmeros de problemas que... Mejor se los dejo de tarea. No pregunten porqué este fic se llama orígenes ocultos, a veces no de por gusto dejo cabos sueltos... Para que la duda y la curiosidad quede en ustedes...**

**Blue Dark Light—BBF**


End file.
